Feliz Cumpleaños Baka
by Nathix.G
Summary: ONESHOT / NaruSaku / porque sólo ella era la dueña de su ser, porque sólo ella podía haberle mejorado su vida de la única forma que podía -¿Es en serio, Sakura-chan? -Feliz Cumpleaños Baka.


Bueno elementalmente XD este es un one-shot celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Naruto Uzumaki! NaruSaku obviamente… es por mucho el shot más corto que he escrito en mi vida XD pero igual espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo…

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro.

Rated: K+

Pareja: Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Baka**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada, se veía algo abatido y un poco cansado, leves ojeras delataban el hecho, suspiró de forma cansina mientras seguía leyendo, a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que había pasado ese tiempo en la misma línea, algo desesperado se revolvió el cabello y se dejó caer sobre el respaldar de la silla, dándole vuelta y mirando hacia la ventana donde estaba amaneciendo, ese día, 10 de octubre, estaba cumpliendo ya 29 años.

**-No quería pasar así mi cumpleaños-** murmuró en voz baja algo triste mientras no podía evitar recordar la discusión que había tenido el mes anterior con la que desde hacía seis años era su esposa.

**.-*Flash Back**

**-¿Está confirmada esta información?-** preguntó Naruto con tono preocupado.

**-Así es, Hokage-sama-** afirmó Konohamaru, un Jounin ya.

**-Después de la guerra no creí que surgirían más pandillas del tipo de Akatsuki-** Naruto arrugó un poco la hoja entre las manos frunciendo el entrecejo.

**-Dobe-** Sasuke a su lado, con ropa ANBU y su típica mirada seria lo observaban con detenimiento **–Hay que organizar un grupo con al menos dos rastreadores, cinco cazadores y un médico. Mientras más temprano acabemos con ese intento de amotinados rebeldes será mejor.**

**-Lo sé Teme-** afirmó el rubio levantándose de su asiento.

**-Si me dejas yo lideraré la misión-** se ofreció el ojinegro **–Me llevaré a Sai y Karin como rastreadores; los cazadores seremos Kakashi, Neji, Shino, Kiba será de doble ayuda y el último seré yo… y el médico…**

**-No-** dijo Naruto antes de que Sasuke pudiera continuar.

**-Naruto-** interrumpió Konohamaru **–Sakura-neesan es la mejor opción para la misión.**

**-Dije que no, llévate a Hinata-** dijo el rubio tercamente.

**-Hinata está en estado Naruto-** le dijo Sasuke empezando a impacientarse.

**-Entonces a Ino.**

**-Ya está en otra misión-** habló Konohamaru negando con la cabeza, Naruto apretó un puño.

**-No puedo-** susurró.

**-Naruto, Sakura es una kunoichi de la Hoja, y sabes que te meterás en un lío si te atreves a subestimarla-** habló Sasuke muy seriamente.

**-No la estoy subestimando Teme-** dijo Naruto a la defensiva **–Si algo le pasara…**

**-Jamás dejaría que tocaran a Sakura-** le interrumpió su mejor amigo algo dolido por la desconfianza.

**-No necesito guardaespaldas-** habló una muy enojada voz femenina interrumpiendo el diálogo entre los hombres.

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, vieron a la puerta donde estaba Sakura, ahora llevaba su cabello largo recogido en una crineja, con ropa casual y encima su bata de hospital, a su lado se encontraba Shikamaru con una mirada seria.

**-Iré…**

**-No…**

**-Sabes que soy la mejor para esto-** dijo cortante la pelirosa.

**-¿Tú le dijiste?-** preguntó Naruto molesto viendo a Shikamaru, él sólo asintió **-¡No tenías autorización!**

**-Él es tu consejero-** le cortó Sakura **–Y hará lo que crea más conveniente para la aldea, y ha hecho lo correcto.**

**-No vas a ir a esa misión, es demasiado arriesgado-** dijo tajantemente.

**-Muchachos, afuera-** dijo la pelirosa con voz autoritaria, esa voz que sólo usaba cuando estaba muy molesta y una batalla campal estaba a punto de desatarse, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Konohamaru salieron por la puerta en silencio obedientemente.

**-No me pidas eso… por favor-** le rogó Naruto una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.

**-Escúchame muy bien Uzumaki…-** susurró la mujer en tono peligroso.

Aquello iba a mal, Sakura no acostumbraba a llamarle por el apellido a menos de que estuviera MUY alterada, y eso sólo había ocurrido dos veces en su vida, la primera cuando había prácticamente regresado de la muerte al terminar la Guerra Ninja con su ayuda, estaba tan alterada que casi le había partido en dos con el abrazo que le había dado junto con un _"JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACERME PASAR UN SUSTO ASÍ UZUMAKI"_; y la segunda había sido hacía casi dos años, cuando después de nueve meses de cambios hormonales, había entrado en labor de parto para dar a luz a su pequeña hija Sayuri, si mal no recordaba le había gritado algo como _"JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ QUE ME HAGAS PASAR POR ESTO MALDITO UZUMAKI"_, claro que después se le había pasado al ver a su bella niña de ojos azules y cabello rojo como lo había sido el de su madre, Kushina y aceptó pasar por aquello otra vez en alguna otra ocasión.

**-Soy tu esposa y la madre de tu hija, pero eso no significa que sea una inválida o una inútil-** ella se cruzó de brazos **–Y antes que nada, soy una mujer, soy una Kunoichi, una de las mejores de esta aldea y no me gané el título a expensas de nuestro matrimonio-** le recriminó.

**-Jamás he dicho algo así, Sakura-chan-** le respondió Naruto.

**-No es necesario que lo digas cuando me tratas como a una debilucha Naruto. Sé que para ti mi vida y la de Sayuri puedan llegar a valer más que la de los demás, pero para mí es igual-** ella se colocó una mano a la altura de su corazón **–Tu deber como Hokage es proteger a Konoha de todo el mal que pueda atacarla y para eso nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos, compañeros. Ninjas.**

**-¿Y si te sucede algo?-** murmuró Naruto bajando su rostro **–No sabría qué hacer Sakura. No sabría cómo cuidar de Sayuri sin ti a mi lado…-** su diálogo se vio cortado cuando sintió las manos de la mujer que tenía frente a sí a ambos lados de su rostro y sus labios en contacto con los suyos.

**-Baka, no va a pasarme nada-** ella le sonrió para inspirarle confianza **–Soy la mejor de todas, ¿recuerdas?-** le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió débilmente abrazándola.

**-Te amo demasiado, Sakura-chan-** murmuró enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y embriagarse con su aroma.

**-Yo también te amo, Naruto. Y te prometo que regresaré sana y salva-** ella volvió a darle otro beso.

**-Me manipulas-** él hizo un pequeño puchero y ella rio por lo bajo.

**-Puede ser-** y volvió a darle otro beso, este un poco más profundo, lento, seductor.

Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta del rubio que la abrazó con más fuerza.

**-Ejem-** una fingida tos los sacó de su burbuja y algo sonrojados se separaron.

**-Todo listo Sasuke-kun-** le sonrió ella a su amigo, él arqueó las cejas y miró a Naruto que sólo desvió su mirada.

**-Que manipulable te has vuelto Dobe-** se burló el ANBU con una media sonrisa.

**-Cállate Teme que eres igual con Karin-** Naruto hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, Sakura sólo se rio con ganas.

**-Como sea-** un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas **–Partimos mañana.**

**-Claro-** le aseguró la pelirosa y Sasuke desapareció tras una estela de humo.

**-Mataré a Shikamaru-** murmuró el rubio aun enfurruñado.

**-Oh vamos-** le sonrió coqueta Sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir con pasos insinuantes **–Que me llevo la bata para darte un regalo de despedida-** le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

**-Sí me he vuelto manipulable-** susurró Naruto derrotado, pero en fin, aquella noche por lo menos iba a ser prometedora.

**.-*End Flash Back**

Un mes… un estúpido mes desde que habían partido y todavía no regresaban, hacía dos semanas que no tenía tampoco ningún informe del grupo pero sabía que podía pasar, no debía desesperarse… ¡Pero como costaba!

Sayuri se había portado muy bien y Tsunade lo había ayudado en todo momento a hacerse cargo de la niña, pero extrañaba con horrores a su esposa, suspiró y cerró los ojos cansado, había trabajado toda la noche para poder pasar ese día en casa con su familia.

**-Te extraño… Sakura-chan-** susurró en voz baja.

**-Entonces deberías regresar a casa-** esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Shikamaru se encontraba frente a él sonriente **–Ya llegaron.**

Naruto apenas se tomó un segundo para procesar lo dicho y salir de un salto a través de la ventana sin siquiera despedirse.

**-Nunca cambiará-** murmuró Shikamaru negando con la cabeza **–Y ha dejado un reguero… que problemático.**

El rubio saltó de tejado en tejado a una velocidad sorprendente olvidándose de que podía usar el Hiraishin, no pasó mucho hasta que llegó a los terrenos de su casa un poco apartado del centro de Konoha cerca de un parque, pues según él, era un mejor lugar para que tuvieran su familia y quedaba a una distancia equidistante entre el Hospital y la Torre Hokage, de un salto quedó en el jardín de su casa, y ahí pudo ver a su risueña hija riendo mientras la mujer más hermosa a sus ojos la sostenía con una enorme sonrisa mientras hablaba con Tsunade.

Sakura se veía radiante, se quedó sin palabras, siempre la veía bella pero ahora estaba preciosa, tal vez era por el tiempo que tenía sin verla, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y le dio una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás le había dedicado, le dio a la bebé a Tsunade y menos de un cuarto de segundo después su rubio esposo la alzaba en un abrazo mientras la besaba con amor.

**-Dios como te extrañé Sakura-chan-** decía el chico entre beso y beso, ella sonreía y le besaba por igual.

**-Te traje un regalo pero no pude envolvértelo-** le dijo Sakura acariciando su cabello.

**-Te tengo a ti conmigo, a Sayuri y ambas están sanas y salvas, no podría pedir más nada Sakura-chan-** le respondió Naruto sin dejar de abrazarla.

**-¿Qué te parece…-** ella le tomó la mano para colocarla sobre su vientre **–…otro pequeñito más en casa?**

Naruto se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, la miró a los ojos, luego a su mano, ojos, mano, ojos, mano, ojos, mano… ojos **-¿Es en serio, Sakura-chan?-** dijo en un hilo de voz, ella sólo le sonrió y asintió.

**-Que puntería la tuya, Naruto-** se mofó Tsunade, pero el rubio seguía en shock, hasta que por fin reaccionó.

**-SERÉ PADRE OTRA VEZ, SERÉ PADRE OTRA VEZ-** gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría por toda la cuadra dando saltos y acrobacias, Sakura estuvo segura de que en Suna, Gaara podría haberlo escuchado, no pudo hacer más que reír y negar con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué haré con ese baka?-** se preguntó mientras sobaba su vientre **–Tranquilo pequeño, está loco pero te amará con locura.**

**-Hmpf-** el bufido de un hombre saliendo de la casa se hizo presente.

**-Vamos Sasuke-kun-** Sakura le sonrió de forma maternal **–Todavía no sabemos si es varón, además la pequeña Sayuri está emocionada por ser tu ahijada, no seas machista.**

Como si quisiera confirmarlo la pequeña peliroja empezó a hacer pequeños pucheros mientras estiraba los brazos hacia Sasuke, este intentó ignorarla pero al ver las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos no pudo resistirse a cargarla.

**-Estás aprendiendo malas mañas de Karin-** murmuró el Uchiha sonrojado **–Tú serás la kunoichi más fuerte de todas, yo me encargaré de que puedas patearle el trasero al Dobe de tu padre-** le murmuró casi como un confidente y tanto la rubia como la pelirosa rieron con ganas.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar como Naruto venía de regreso corriendo emocionado, al llegar volvió a abrazar a Sakura con fuerza para darle un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

**-Gracias, gracias, gracias-** le susurraba **–Te amo.**

**-Te amo Naruto-** Sakura volvió a sonreír **–Feliz cumpleaños Baka-** lo besó nuevamente con amor **–Ahora vamos que me muero por un ramen y después nos encontraremos con los muchachos para una fiesta.**

**-¡Como usted ordene mi señora!-** afirmó Naruto con una de sus características y radiantes sonrisas.

Y es que ella era el centro de su vida, sólo ella podía mejorar su cumpleaños, sólo ella podía completar su vida, pues le había dado los regalos más preciados, amor, felicidad, y una familia… su familia.

**.-*Fin*-.**

Hasta la próxima entrega! Agradecería un montón un pequeño review de su parte n.n

A COMER RAMEN!

Matta Ne!


End file.
